


Tord and his Pets

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested Tom/Matt/Edd/Tord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tord and his Pets

Tord brought his hand down on Tom’s ass, smacking hard at the eyeless man’s tender cheeks. Tom stifled a moan, his ass was bright red, scratches and hand imprints covering every inch of his butt. He was bent over on Tord’s lap, hands tied behind his back. 

He looked over to see his friends tied up as well; Edd was on his knees and was biting his lips to keep himself from moaning, a cock ring was tight on the base of his cock, a vibrator was pressed against his prostate, and Tord had the controller. 

Matt on all fours, his face pressed against the floor, his mouth panting with drool leaking from the corner of his lips, he too had a cock ring on, fucking himself on a dildo like Tord commanded him to. Matt had to be stretched out and ready to be fucked by Tord after he was done spanking Tom. 

Tord gave one final smack to Tom’s ass. 

“Matt get on the bed, on all fours.” Tord ordered, untying Matt, and the ginger did as he was told. Tom moved next to Edd who was sweating and panting. They both watched their master as he lined his cock to the ginger’s wet hole. Tord pushed his cock inside Matt’s asshole in one thrust. Matt bit his bottom lip that he was sure was bleeding now, himself, Tom, and Edd weren’t allowed to moan or cum unless Tord wanted them to. They were only allowed to pant and breathe heavily. The Norwegian shifted his position, striking Matt’s prostate with every thrust of his hips, digging his nails into the flesh of the ginger’s ass. Matt was shaking, resting on his forearms and desperately trying not to moan. 

Tord looked at Tom and Edd, “Kiss each other,” he said and watched as the two started making out. Matt turned his head to watch as well, regretting his decision as it turned him on more, his cock twitching even more in excitement. Tord grinned wickedly, leaning forward to bite at Matt’s neck, to mark him as his, claiming him. He snaked a hand around Matt, freeing the ginger of his cock ring. “Cum.” Tord commanded and roughly fucked Matt. The ginger screamed Tord’s name, cum splattering onto the bedsheets, cursing and moaning repeatedly. “Good boy.” Tord praised and pulled his cock out of Matt’s over stimulated hole. 

“Edd, on your back. Now.” The Norwegian said, stroking his cock up and down. Matt moved on to the ground next to Tom, watching the other two lustfully. Edd laid down on the bed, spreading his legs, and was slightly uncomfortable since his hands were tied behind his back. Tord removed the vibrator from Edd’s wet hole, lube oozing out of him. Tord pushed his dick into Edd till his balls were on the curves of Edd’s ass. It took all of Edd’s self control to not moan out in pleasure. Tord was relentless with his thrusts, keeping a fast rhythm and nailing Edd’s prostate with each thrust. Edd had tears welling up in his eyes, he wanted to cum desperately but the cock ring had prevented him from doing so. Tord leaned forward, he loved biting his pets, claiming them as his and his only. Edd gasped out, moving his neck to the side to give Tord better access to his neck. The brunette failed to notice that Tord had taken his cock ring off of him until he said, “Cum for me baby, cum for your master.” And Edd did, screaming his master’s name, his orgasm shaking his entire body, back arching. Tord watched in amazement and arousal, he loved making Edd spasm out of control. He untied Edd, his pet moving to sit back with Matt, they both watched in anticipation as Tom was next.

“Tom, against the wall.” Tord ordered, untying the eyeless man. Tom walked over to the wall, bending himself over using his hands to brace himself for the rough fucking his master Tord was going to give him. Tord took a moment to gaze at how wrecked Tom was, his ass was red, his hole shiny with lube, the curves that Tom had compared to Edd and Matt’s more bulky build. Tord growled, positioning his cock to Tom’s hole, and sliding in smoothly. Tom bit his lip and clawed at the wall, Tord had found his prostate already, he always knew where his pet’s sweet spots were, and it drove them wild. The Norwegian kept a fast rhythm, lewd noises filled the room along with Tom’s pants and Tord’s occasional “fuck.” Tord pulled at Tom’s hair, making tears well up in his eyes while his other hand played with his cock. Tom felt like he was going to explode, over stimulated and wanting to cum so badly. 

“My pets, should Tom cum right now or should we make him suffer a little bit longer?” Tord asked wickedly, Tom looked over his shoulder, giving his friends the best puppy dog look he could, but came out a bit more naughty since Tord was driving him wild with pleasure. Edd and Matt looked at each other, silently agreeing that Tom should cum. They both nodded at their master. Tord grinned, taking off the cock ring from Tom’s hard cock, and leaning forward to bite Tom’s neck. “Cum for your Daddy.” He said into the eyeless man’s ear. Tom felt like the breathe had been knocked out of him when he came, his knees giving out and making Tord hold him steady, tears ran down Tom’s cheek. Tord rubbed Tom’s back, softly thrusting, watching Tom orgasm from his touch. 

Tord pulled out of Tom once his orgasm had stopped flowing through him. Tom wobbly walked over to Edd and Matt, getting down on his knees. Tord sat at the edge of the bed, his pets moving towards him, Tom in between is legs, Matt to his right, and Edd to his left. “You little whores want your Master’s cum, huh?” Tord grinned, his hard cock leaking precum, “Well then, make your Daddy cum, sluts.” Tom, Matt, and Edd eagerly put their tongues and mouths on the Norwegian’s cock. Tord moaned, using his hands to pull at his pet’s hair. It didn’t take much for Tord to cum, splattering all three of his pets in his cum, and marveling at the sight of giving three men a facial. Matt, Tom, and Edd licked the cum off each other’s faces before returning their attention to their master. All three looked happy and fully content with tonight’s sex session. Tord patted the bed for all three to get on and they pounced the Norwegian. 

“Ah, I love you guys too.”

“We love you too, Master.”


End file.
